Bro s Sister
by DarkwolfChocolate
Summary: What if it wasn't just 'Scott and Stiles? What if it was 'Scott and Stiles and Sam? Annie Ducket and her younger brother, Sam, have known the boys since before they could remember. But everything changed when Scott and Sam were bit by a werewolf...and Annie started to fall for Stiles. Stiles/OC AU
1. Dead body

Well, this is kind of my first story in english that I published. It´s not my native language and I never re-read anything, that I wrote, so sorry for mistakes. I tried my best.

This was like moment idea. I just thougt about what could I write and this thing sort of came on my mind and I just tried.

It´s first chapter, so it´s not very interesting or anything.

Just, please, If you read this, leave review or PM so I could know If I should continue ;)

**Disclaimer**: I unfortunately don´t own Teen Wolf or it´s character, but trust me, that I want...So much. I only own Annie and Sam. Maybe later some more characters.

Enjoy!

+-This chapter is already revised. Thanks to awesome IrisstoneHPfan!

* * *

Annie Ducket's eyes snapped open at the sound of the police station phone ringing. Before answering it she glanced at the time on her cell phone, which was resting on the table next to her. Nine o'clock. She sighed heavily, wishing she could go home but knowing she couldn't. Well technically she could go home, the Sheriff had even insisted that she did, knowing full well that she wanted to check on her little brother, but she stayed. She knew both her parents would be home tonight, which only meant one thing; fighting, lots and lots of fighting. Annie was aware that it was probably selfish of her to leave Sam, her brother, alone to fend for himself, but she just couldn't take it anymore. Plus, when her parents were in the same place at the same time, it was nearly impossible to fall asleep, what with all the arguing. At least it was quiet at work. It was especially silent on nights like these when most of the officers were out on patrol, and usually if she timed it right, she could get a nice little nap in. It's not like anything ever happened in Beacon Hills anyways.

So she stayed and 'watched over' the station, which usually meant sleeping at her desk. For some reason, the police station had always been a sort of refuge for Annie. It was the place she would go when she couldn't go home or when she wasn't in the mood to really see anybody. It was even the place she would go when she was in a really good mood, just because she knew that there, in the station, it couldn't b ruined.

Yawning, Annie finally reached over and answered the phone. She knew her voice sounded lazy and disinterested but she didn't care, she was tired and that damn phone interrupted a really good dream.

"Annabel Ducket, Beacon Hills Police Station. How can I help you?" She asked, fighting back another yawn. She searched around for a pencil and pulled her notebook towards her, making doodles on the next empty page while the person on the other line began to speak.

"I, I think I might have, I found…something…" The boys voice was nervous and panicky, but most of all he sounded scared. It definitely would have caught her attention if she hadn't been so tired.

"Could you be a little more specific please?" Annie drawled out, a sarcastic edge to her voice.

"I, I don't, I um," The boy stuttered.

"Okay, what did you find and where did you find it?" She asked, more than a little bit annoyed. This boy woke her up and for what? To sit there and stutter all night only to end up letting her know about something that probably wasn't even that important.

"I, d-dead body… in the woods. There's, oh God it's disgusting, there's only… there's only half!" That immediately got her attention, so much for a pointless phone call.

Her eyes widened as the boy described the scene, scribbling down all the information he was giving her underneath the tree she had been drawing only moments before. So much for a nap.

* * *

Stiles Stilinski was sat in a patrol car with his dad, the Sheriff. He seemed to be trying to shove as many french fries as he could into his mouth at once, it was a shock that he didn't choke to death. They were parked outside of a fast food joint eating a quick dinner. The Sheriff had promised his son that he would take him out for dinner before the school year started back up and Stiles was holding him to that promise. This wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind but he knew that his dad had just been really busy lately and there wasn't much time for a real dinner. Stiles could tell that his dad felt as if he was failing him most of the time and he would constantly have to remind the older man that he was actually doing a great job, especially for being a single dad. Stiles had joked with him, saying that he would rather have fast food then go to a sit down dinner anyways.

Stiles, it seemed, had been trying to get down as many fries as humanly possible (who cares if they were unhealthy, fries were delicious) when the transmitter started to pick up something and a female voice came from the old device.

"Sheriff?" The voice asked excitedly and Stiles instantly recognized it as Annie. He let the fries that were in his mouth fall back onto his plate and quickly ruffled his hair.

"Annie, hey! What a surprise, what's up, how can I help you?" Stiles asked quickly, smiling nervously even though he knew she couldn't see him. Stiles had always had a crush on Annie, ever since he was little. He knew that she was Sam's older sister and wanting to get with your best friends sister was definitely against the Bro Code, but he just didn't care. Annie was just so different than all the other girls and he couldn't help the way he felt, even though he knew he didn't have a chance in hell with her. She was smart and beautiful and two years older than him but a guy's got to try, right? He always thought he was pretty discreet about his crush on Annie but unknown to him, she knew, and to be honest, she actually thought it was really sweet. Though, even if Stiles knew that she knew or that she thought his crush was sweet, he would be foolish to think that she would ever actually date him. According to everyone who he'd told about his crush on the older woman, he was to young and one of her little brother's best friends, it would just be weird to her.

"Stiles…" Annie sighed and he instantly knew that she wasn't in the mood for talking, "Are you with your dad or did you break into his car again?"

Stiles cringed at the look his dad gave him, "You did what?" he cried angrily while shooting his son a reprimanding glare. Stiles thought that his dad was being just a bit over dramatic, it's not like this kind of behavior should come as a surprise to him anymore. He had to admit, breaking into a police car probably wasn't the best idea, but it's not like his dad expected any less really.

"I-I-did not, I…" He stuttered, "agr, thanks Ann, thanks a lot." He sighed in defeat.

"You're welcome," she replied, either not picking up on his sarcasm or just ignoring it, Stiles assumed it was the latter, "Anyways Sheriff, I got a call." Annie said, once again speaking in an excited tone, making Stiles wonder what on earth that phone call could have been about.

"Go on." The sheriff said after looking at his son regretfully, and Stiles knew that his dad definitely did not want him to listen in on whatever Annie was about to tell him. He smirked knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

"Well," Annie said, "This boy called and said that he found a body in the woods!"

Both the Sheriff and Stiles gasped causing the latter to once again let his fries fall out of his mouth. They stared at each other with wide eyes for a moment before simultaneously snapping their heads back to the transmitter.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked hurriedly and excited, "Like did he actually say 'dead body'?" His father though, was to focused on what Annie had been saying to really care about the fact that his son, his very irresponsible son, was currently gaining all the information on a possibly dangerous crime scene.

"No Stiles, it was a squirrel. Yes it was a dead body, genius," She said sarcastically before shifting the conversation towards the Sheriff, "I thought that maybe I could, you know, go with you boss. Maybe help you guys try to fid it, it would be really cool if you let me…" She said, letting the sentence trail off as she hoped for a positive response. Stiles knew she'd never gotten to go to a crime scene before.

"What? No, Definitely not. You stay where you are." He said sharply causing Annie to sigh. Stiles knew there was no way he would change his mind, not when he used that tone of voice. He had always spoken to Annie with a soft voice; never once had he raised his voice at her. Stiles could tell without even looking at her that her excitement slowly started to diminish, probably realizing then that this wasn't something to be excited about, this was serious. There was a killer out there somewhere, a killer that liked to cut people in half. Based on the sigh she had let out, Stiles knew that she had started to feel guilty about even asking to go, knowing that his dad probably had no time or energy to drag along his new assistant to important crime scenes, "And anyways, didn't you say he already found the body, why would you want to look for a body that's already been found?"

"That's the best part, sir," Annie said, Stiles noticed the excitement starting to find its way back into her tone, "He only found half."

Stiles let out a chuckle and almost yelled in excitement. That had to be one of the best things he'd ever heard, nothing that exciting ever happened in Beacon Hills. Seriously, half of a dead body, that was freaking awesome, what more could you ask for? He had to tell Scott and Sam, that was for sure. This wasn't something he could just keep to himself. Plus, if he was going to go look for this body he was going to do it with his two best friends, he did everything with them.

"I'm on my way," The sheriff said, starting the engine and effectively pulling Stiles out of his thoughts.


	2. Picking up Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Wolf´s charapters, but I own Duckets!

+- Correct!

* * *

The only time Sam could get a peaceful nights sleep when both of his parents were home was when he slept in the guest bedroom. The room was much smaller than his own and only consisted of a double sized bed, but it was better than being downstairs. When he was in his own room, which had the kitchen on one side of it and his parent's bedroom on the other, he just couldn't sleep. Not when he could hear every word that his mom and dad screamed to each other.

Usually his mom would get home at about eight o'clock every night, and his dad midnight. But that night it was different. Julia, his mom, was a defense attorney and she had just gotten a new client who was the prime suspect in a murder investigation that took place a few months before then. This being one of the biggest cases that Beacon Hill's had ever seen, her work load was a lot larger than usual and she had to stay in the office a little later than normal on that particular night.

Sam's father, Tom, worked in the hospital and usually had extremely late hours. But his father's best friend Jamie, who also happened to be Sam's godfather, had apparently asked to change shifts in order to make it to his daughter's recital the next afternoon.

So Sam knew it was going to be a bad night when he saw both of his parent's cars pull into the driveway at the same time. He also knew that Annie would probably be working late that night for that exact reason. He couldn't blame her though, if he had an excuse to stay away from home on nights like those, he would too.

That's the reason that he slept upstairs in the guest bedroom, it was the furthest room away from them. It was the only way he could get away from the fights, and that night they were yelling especially loud. He was surprised he'd fallen asleep at all.

His slumber was short-lived though. A noise from outside caused him to snap his eyes open, successfully waking him from his much needed sleep. He could still hear his parents arguing, though they were much quieter now, and he knew Annie was still working, because if she weren't, she would have been right next to him in the guest bedroom.

After hearing the noise once again, he slowly started to stand up. He grabbed his black hoodie off of the small sofa that sat in front of his bed and tugged it over his head as he made his way out of the balcony doors. He quietly glanced over the edge, trying his best not to be seen. After a few moments of trying to discreetly look around for the source of the noise he noticed two guys leaned against a blue jeep and sighed in relief.

Stiles and Scott, who were gesturing wildly for Sam to come downstairs, had been his best friends since they were in kindergarten. They had grown up together and the two boys were like brothers to Sam, something that he was incredibly grateful for. He honestly had no idea where he would be without them by his side, and he hoped that he never had to find out.

"Sam, come down. We have something huge!" Stiles yelled, earning him an elbow in the stomach from Scott, who proceeded to gesture towards the window only a few meters away from them. The silhouette of a man and women, seemingly arguing, could very clearly be made out. Stiles mumbled a quiet sorry, momentarily looking offended before once again turning towards Sam, an urgent expression taking over his features.

Sam glanced down over the balcony's edge and stared at the ground for a few moments, probably trying to decide whether or not he could jump, before muttering a 'what the hell' accompanied by a nonchalant kind of shrug. He placed one hand on the railing and jumped up, swinging his legs over and onto the other side before letting go entirely and landing on the grass with a soft thump.

"Hm," Stiles nodded at Sam looking slightly impressed, "Cool."

"Thanks man," Sam smirked proudly before letting the confusion set in, "So, what's going on?" he asked Stiles, though he didn't give him a chance to answer as he instantly turned to talk to Scott, "Didn't you say you wanted to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow or something?"

"Yeah, I did, but-" Scott started but was effectively cut off by Stiles.

"But this is a little more important than warming the bench while we watch other people play lacrosse."

"What's a little more important?" Sam asked, but was completely ignored.

Scott sent Stiles a glare, "I'm making first line this year, Stiles."

Sam sighed irritably, "Yeah, being positive is great and all, but what's going on?"

"Yeah, that's right Scotty. Stay positive." Stiles said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. He smiled widely as he walked towards his jeep, not turning around until Sam began to speak again.

"Um, yeah. I'm not going anywhere until one of you tells me what the hell is going on, sound good?" He asked, slightly frustrated at being ignored. He was still going to go with them regardless, but still… he wanted to know what was going on.

"Yeah right," Stiles scoffed, "We both know that you're coming anyways, so what's the point in wasting time with questions? We've got more important things to attend to."

"Because the last time I went with you guys 'no questions asked' I, well… I almost died."

"Almost died?" Stiles asked wide eyed, "You did not almost die. You were freaked out because of a cat, bro. There's a difference." He laughed.

"Well, Stiles, you almost pissed your pants because of that little cat so…" Scott said causing Sam to chuckle and go in for a high-five.

"And then again when my sister caught us," Sam added with a laugh as he thought back to that night, while Stiles blushed furiously.

"I did not." He stated firmly as he yanked open the door and slid into the drivers seat.

"Whatever you say, man." Scott laughed, following Stiles into the Jeep.

"I'm serious!" Stiles insisted, "I did not almost pee. How would you guys even know, huh? It's not like you can just hold a conversation with my bladder. And even if you could, my bladder would tell you that I did not almost pee!"

"Yeah, you totally did," Sam said from the backseat, "Don't worry though, Annie only laughed for a bit." Sam knew about Stiles' crush on his sister and he loved to tease him about it, but he didn't really care, it's not like Annie would ever go for Stiles anyways, "By the way, you still haven't told me where we're going." He added.

"That helped, man." Stiles said sarcastically, while once again ignoring his question.

Stiles started the engine and backed out of the drive way while Sam let out a frustrated huff, "Where in the hell are we going?!"


	3. Lost brother

Disclaimer: I do not own TW, just my OC´s

+-corrected!

* * *

ANNIE'S P.O.V.

Annie got home about an hour after the boy had called in the dead body. She would have stayed longer—she wanted to stay longer—but when Deputy Parrish arrived only to see her still sitting quietly behind the counter, he sent her home. At first, she had refused to leave, saying that she wasn't going anywhere until the other half of the body was found, but apparently Parrish wasn't happy with that response and the next thing Annie knew he had the Sheriff on the phone. She knew the second that she heard his gruff and irritated voice coming through on the other line that she was going to be sent home. And she was right, he'd given her two options: Keep your job and go home or lose your job and go home. Needless to say, she chose the first option.

She had never really liked Parrish. He'd always come off as such an angel and pretty much everyone loved him, but she knew he was hiding something. He had to be, nobody was that innocent. It just wasn't possible. And for some reason he had some sort of vendetta against her. Like when he would go out to buy coffee for the entire station and then conveniently forget about her, or the way he would shoot everybody a sweet smile in the mornings and then grimace when his eyes met hers. Annie couldn't understand, for the life of her, what she had done. She had always been polite and respectful to everybody, including Deputy Parrish, but for some reason he had decided to not like her. And because of that, she decided that she didn't like him much either.

Annie unlocked the door to her white, two-story home and quietly stepped inside, being careful not to make much noise for fear of waking her brother. After her eyes did a quick sweep around the house she came to the conclusion that everyone besides her mom must have already been in bed, seeing as all the lights were cut off besides the small strip of bright yellow emitting from below her mothers office door. Annie sighed in relief, glad that she had missed the argument that she was sure had taken place and swallowed down the small amount of guilt she felt for leaving Sam to deal with it alone.

She carelessly tossed her bag on the coffee table as she sat down on the bottom step of the stairs, and cringed at the noise it made. She waited a few moments to see if it had woken anybody up and sighed in relief when she was met with nothing but the sound of her dads deep snores. Once she was certain that everybody was still sound asleep, she began unlacing her boots and pulled them off one at a time before placing them neatly at the bottom of the steps.

She sat for a few moments, silently wondering if the Sheriff had found anything, before jumping up and making her way down the hall toward the only source of light. Noticing that the door was not fully closed, she pushed it open and peeked her head inside. Julia was slouched on the chair behind her desk, lazily typing something on her laptop. Annie noticed the headphones plugged into her mom's ears, which had probably been the reason she hadn't heard Annie come in, and smiled. Her mother could never get much done when things were quiet, she loved music and noise; that was something that Sam had definitely gotten from her.

Annie's smile was instantly replaced with a frown, though, when she took in her mother's appearance. Her habitually well-groomed, black hair was thrown carelessly into a messy bun, full lips pursed from too much focus and wiped clean of their usual red tint, and eyes fighting to stay open as they stared at the lap top screen in front of her. Annie wanted to ask her mother if she was okay—was dieing to, actually—but knew there was no point. Why would she ask when she already knew the answer? No, her mom wasn't okay and she hadn't been in a while, that much was obvious from what she'd over heard from their fights. And even if she did ask, she knew she wouldn't get an honest answer and, quite frankly, she was tired of being lied to. Annie liked to think that she was old enough to be told what was going on, but apparently neither of her parents agreed with that thought, seeing as they avoided the topic anytime she brought it up.

Annie brought her knuckles to the door and lightly tapped them against the wood, causing her mom to jump slightly, "Sorry," Annie said with a laugh, or at least she was laughing until her mother looked up. The smile slowly slid off her face as she took in the dark, puffy circles outlining her mom's watery, red eyes. Julia was such a confidant, strong woman that even the thought of her crying made Annie sick to her stomach.

Julia smiled sadly and pulled the wire connected to one of her earphones, letting it fall into her lap, "Hi sweetie, come in." She said softly while motioning toward the sofa on the opposite side of the office. She worked from home a lot so having an office in the house was kind of essential. Annie collapsed into the soft, black, leather sofa with a long, drawn out sigh. She hadn't realized how tired she was until right then and considered just falling asleep right there on the couch. Her mom's office had always been one of her favorite rooms in the house. It's where she would always play when she was little, where she would do her homework when she was still in school, where she would go to think when she had a lot on her mind. Something about this room had always just made her feel…good. Relaxed. Safe.

"So, how was your day?" Julia asked as she took off her glasses, snapping Annie out of her thoughts.

"Well, it was really exhausting and boring at first. I mean literally, borderline suicidal," she complained, causing her mom to chuckle slightly, "But… about an hour ago something pretty big happened." She added, running a hand through her dark, brown hair and groaning as it got knotted in the curls.

"Something big?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, "And what was that?"

"Eh, nothing special. You know, just half of a body found in the woods." Annie answered with a casual wave of her hand, talking as if it were no big deal. It seemed to take her mom a few moments to process what she had said, but when she did, she widened her eyes with a gasp and brought her hand to her heart.

"Body like, dead body?" She asked, before shaking her head, "No, don't answer that, of course it was a dead body." She shook her head and mumbled the word 'stupid' to herself.

"Yeah, no big deal," Annie said nonchalantly.

"Yeah," her mom rolled her eyes, "just a normal day at the office, right?" she said sarcastically and Annie gave her a small smile as she awaited the millions of questions she was sure would come.

* * *

SAM'S P.O.V.

Sam ran through the woods, gasping for breath and wildly flailing his arms in attempt to push his way through the tree branches that stood in his way. There was something behind him, he didn't know who or what it was, but it was there, it was fast… and it was gaining on him. He'd never been the kind of guy to scare easily—or at all, for that matter—but right then, he wasn't just scared; he was absolutely, undoubtedly terrified. And all he could do was run, there was no time to stop for breath or call for help. And he sure as hell wasn't about to try and hide from…it. He just knew, in that gut-feeling sort of way, that if he hid, it would find him.

He didn't know if it was because of curiosity or fear or just plain stupidity but—going against everything he'd ever learned from the countless amounts of horror movies Stiles had forced him to sit through—Sam turned his head and glanced back at it. It was just a quick glance, but what he saw was enough to give him nightmares for the rest of his life. It looked like a wolf, only it wasn't. Because as far as Sam knew, and he'll admit that his knowledge on wolves was very limited, but he was pretty sure that they didn't run on their hind legs. He was also almost positive that they didn't have glowing red eyes and teeth sharp enough to cut through cement. Well… maybe wolves did have the whole teeth thing going for them, but the eyes… yeah, that wasn't normal. In the quick glance that he got, those details were all that he could make out, but that was more than enough to bring tears to his eyes. Because whatever it was that was chasing him, it wasn't a wolf. No this thing was far, far worse. And only one word came to his mind when he thought of what it could possibly be…death.

A roar emitted from its mouth and Sam instantly brought his head back to the front and picked up his speed, running faster than he ever had in his entire life. It was no use though, he could hear the footsteps behind him growing closer and closer; no matter how fast he ran, it was going to catch him. It was getting closer, Sam could feel it.

He saw a flash of light ahead of him and thought maybe it was a car, or rather, wished it were. It didn't matter though, that small sign of other human life nearby was enough to give him hope. And so, even though moments ago he thought he couldn't possibly run any faster, he pushed himself to do just that. For a moment the footsteps behind him faded and he let out a small cry of victory, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he'd won. That was, of course, until it happened. It was like a scene straight out of a movie; everything happened in slow motion. One second he was running free, that much closer to getting out alive, and the next his feet were snatched out from beneath him. It's claws dug into the skin of his ankles as his face connected harshly with the ground. His cry of victory had transformed into a howl of pain and his vision blurred. His nails dug into the ground below him, trying to find something—anything—to hang onto as it started to drag him away. He let out a blood-curdling scream, hoping the police would hear him but knowing it was pointless. The thing had caught him and there was no way he was getting out of this alive. He was already dead. He stayed conscious just long enough to see it's mouth open wide as it lowered its head, sharp teeth piercing his skin as he let out another agonizing scream, before everything went black.

* * *

ANNIE'S P.O.V.

Annie was lying in her double sized bed, which she had come to realize was nowhere near as comfortable as the couch in her mom's office, as she stared up at the ceiling. She was exhausted, tired beyond belief, but she couldn't fall asleep. She knew why, of course. It was that body in the woods; it's all she could think about. What could have done that? Hundreds of scenarios ran through her mind, each more horrible than the last. She speculated until it literally pained her to think about it. She just hoped it was an animal. For some reason, the thought of a person tearing another human being in half was far worse than the alternative. It made her feel sick; she never understood how someone could just take somebody's life away. It was unnatural. What on earth could make a person think they were entitled to do that; entitled to have that kind of power. Nobody should die at the hands of another human being, it wasn't right.

After several minutes of theories and disturbing thoughts, Annie had had enough. She needed to get away from her own mind. She threw the covers off of herself and slipped out of bed. She padded through the hallway and found herself standing in front of her brother's room. She had always been able to sleep better with her brother at her side. She poked her head inside and was momentarily confused when he wasn't in his bed, that is, until she remembered that her parents were most likely fighting earlier. That meant that more likely than not, Sam had taken refuge in the guest bedroom upstairs.

She made her way up the stairs quietly; noticing the light in her mom's office was still on. When she made it to the guest bedroom, she was met with scattered sheets and a strong gust of wind coming through the opened balcony doors. Annie groaned as she went to shut the doors and muttered angrily under her breath. She wasn't mad that Sam had snuck out with his friends, it's not like it was the first time; she was more upset about the fact that now she had to sleep alone. She considered it for a moment though and decided that she probably deserved it. After all, she did make him sit through the arguing on his own.

"You could have at least closed the doors, Sam," She said to herself with the shake of her head, then sarcastically added, "It's not like there's a killer on the loose or anything."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, her entire body froze. There was a killer on the loose. There was also a dead body in the woods waiting to be found; a dead body that Stiles just so happened to know about. And if Sam were to sneak out with anybody, it would be Stiles. So yes, Sam had snuck out plenty of times before, but this time it was different. Annie ran back to her room, storming down the stairs like a woman on a mission, not even caring if she woke her dad or interrupted her mom's work. She barged through her door and yanked her phone off of the charger, immediately dialing Sam's number, not having time to scroll through her contacts.

It rang and rang and rang again until she got his voicemail, "Hey this is Sam, I'm obvio-" Annie quickly hung up, letting out a frustrated groan. She tried Scott, but again, no answer. She called Sam one more time, willing him to answer so that she wouldn't have to call Stiles, but of course… straight to voicemail. She sighed loudly and scrolled through her phone until it landed on the one person she really didn't want to call.

She didn't know whether to be relieved or scared when he answered on the first ring. If he was answering, then why weren't Sam and Scott?

"Yeah?" He asked groggily and Annie knew that she had awoken him. That thought made her even more scared. If Stiles was home and sleeping, why wasn't Sam?

Her fear turned into anger the moment she began speaking, "Where in the hell is my brother?" She yelled angrily.

Stiles gasped on the other line, "Annie," he said and his voice sounded farther away, as if he'd taken the phone away from his ear to check the name on his screen, "Oh, hey, hi, what's up?" he asked excitedly, clearly more awake than he was a few moments before. Annie was about to respond, saying that she didn't have time for small talk, but before she could even get a word out he was back at it, "I'm glad you called, I wanted to- wait, Sam's not home yet?" he asked, a nervous tone taking over his voice.

Annie felt her heart stop, fear once again beating out her anger, "What? What do you mean 'yet'? Are you not with him? Where did you guys go? Is he okay?" she asked too quickly for him to be able to answer any one question. Her legs were going weak beneath her and she subconsciously backed up to sit on her bed, to worried to stand. Her brother could be in danger, a lot of danger.

"No, I mean…well, yeah, I am with him. We're at… the library" Stiles said, his voice was shaky and Annie could hear some shuffling around, then the sound of keys clinking together, "Yo, Sam, that's not the book I meant, man. Keep, uh, keep looking." He yelled as she heard the sound of a door opening.

Annie growled and rolled her eyes. She didn't know whether to be angry or annoyed, so she settled for both, "I swear to God Stiles, if you don't tell me where my brother is, or better yet, if you don't get him here pronto—and when I say pronto, I mean like yesterday—then I am going to, uh, I'm going to cut off your eyelids and make you eat them! Does that sound fun to you? Huh? Do you understand me?"

She heard Stiles gulp, "I…I…" he stuttered as the sound of an engine starting came across the phone.

"Do. You. Under-stand?" She asked again through clenched teeth.

"I… yes ma'am." He said. The second Annie hung up on him she tossed her phone on her pillow and dropped her head in her hands. She could feel the tears threatening to fall and wiped them away before they could. She would not cry, because crying meant there was something wrong and she couldn't let herself believe that there was anything wrong. There couldn't be. Her brother was going to be okay, he had to be. And that was that.

Annie sat there for a few more minutes, slowing her breathing and collecting her thoughts, before she crawled to the other end of her bed and snuggled into the covers. Her head had just hit the pillow when the door to her bedroom creaked opened and somebody quietly shuffled in. She whipped her head around, relief flooding through her, thinking that Sam must have made it home. But as her eyes adjusted to the dark she noticed that it wasn't Sam standing in her door way but rather, her mom.

She had changed out of her work clothes and into a set of baggy pajamas. Her feet dragged across the floor as she shuffled towards Annie's bed, hands feeling around in front of her. Annie watched as her mom made her way to the bed, banging her shins on the edge of it once she got there, and pulled back the covers before joining her in the bed.

"Mom?" Annie questioned, confusion evident in her voice. Her mom looked up, eyes wide with surprise, as if she hadn't expected Annie to be awake.

"Is this okay?" She asked quietly, her voice a little shaky, "I just, I don't really want to sleep in my room tonight. I could… I could go to the guest room if you'd rather but-"

"No, mom," Annie said quickly, "You can stay here." She knew that if her mom went into the guest room she would find out that Sam had snuck out and Annie wasn't about to snitch on her brother. Plus, she wasn't about to leave her mom by herself, not like this. Annie took one look at her and knew that she was hurting inside and it broke her heart. Her mom was the strongest person she knew and she hated to see her like this.

"Thanks," she sniffled and snuggled back into the covers before they lapsed into silence.

After a few moments of staring at the ceiling, Annie couldn't help herself. She asked her the one question she swore she wouldn't, "Mom?"

Julia turned to look at her, "Hm?"

Annie took a deep breath before letting the words fall out, "Is everything okay?" she asked. She knew she was probably going to be lied to but she couldn't stop herself from asking anyways.

Julia was silent for a while and Annie started to think that maybe she just wouldn't get a response at all. Just as she had given up hope, her mom sighed, "No," she said, and Annie was shocked, "Everything's not okay. I'm not okay. Not at all."

"I…" Annie didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting that answer; she had been hoping for it, but not expecting it. She never thought her mom would stop lying to her about what was going on so she never came up with a good response in case she did. But hearing those words come from her mother, finally admitting to her that 'no' she wasn't okay, it just made everything that much more real. She had complained to herself countless times about how she was old enough to understand and that she could take it, but now, knowing that the arguments weren't just going to go away; she thinks that maybe her mom was right, maybe she cant take it, maybe she isn't old enough to understand.

"But they will be," Her mom said, wiping away the tears on Annie's cheeks. She blinked in surprise, not even realizing she had been crying, "Things might not be okay right now but I promise sweetie, they will be." And in that moment Annie felt like, for the first time in a long time, she wasn't being lied to.

She was about to respond when her phone lit up between them and Stiles' name flashed across the screen. Her mom laughed, "That boy is just never going to give up, is he?"

Annie quickly reached for the phone, trying hard not to seem to eager. She didn't want her mom to mistake her excitement at hearing Sam was safe for something else, something else being a crush on Stiles. When she opened the message she was met with a picture of Sam sleeping safe and sound in Stiles' bed, the caption underneath reading 'told you we were just at the library… stay away from my eyelids.' Annie shook her head and stifled a laugh, something that did not go unnoticed by Julia.

"Hm, maybe he shouldn't give up." She joked, just as Annie had expected. She gave her a playful slap before taking her hand under the covers.

Just as she was about to shut down any ideas of her and Stiles ever getting together, her eyelids started to become unnaturally heavy and she finally felt herself beginning to fall asleep. She decided that, for the night, she would let her mom think what she wanted to think about her and Stiles and just go to bed, "I love you mom." She said tiredly.

Her mom sighed from beside her and before she drifted off into darkness she felt the hand in hers tighten and heard a muffled, "Love you too, sweetie."


	4. Impossible things

+-Corrected!

* * *

Stiles' P.O.V.

Not long after ending his conversation with Annie, Stiles found Sam. He was limping slightly as he walked along the edge of where the road met the grass, slowly making his way towards town. Stiles immediately pulled over and he jumped out of the car so quickly that he almost forgot to put it in park.

It had barely taken him any time to catch up with his best friend, but when he called out to him, he got no response. Instead, he was simply met with Sam's retreating form. Stiles yelled his name a few more times, only to be met, time and time again, with silence. Groaning in frustration, Stiles picked up his pace, and once he reached Sam he grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him around to face him.

"Dude, answer me when I call you," He said angrily but once he took in Sam's appearance, his bad attitude vanished. If Stiles had to describe him in one word, it would be miserable. His T-Shirt was completely soaked through with blood, his nails were covered in dirt and red, leaves stuck to his hair and clothes. His hands were clutching onto his left hip and Stiles could only guess that that was where all the blood was coming from.

"Holy God, what happened to you?" He whispered, not expecting an answer. Stiles cautiously wrapped Sam's arm around his shoulder and slowly helped him to the jeep, being careful to avoid any contact with his injured hip.

He knew he wouldn't be able to take Sam home; his parents were there and Annie would surely kill him if he brought Sam home in that conditioned. With that in mind, Stiles floored it to his own house, not bothering to follow any traffic laws. He had asked Sam what had happened a few times but all he'd gotten in response was a groan of pain.

By the time they reached Stiles' house, Sam was half asleep and Stiles' was worried he would pass out before he could get him inside. He swerved into the drive way in a practiced manner and seemed to of been helping Sam out of the car before it had even had time to stop moving. He barged through the front door, not worrying about making too much noise or Sam's disheveled appearance, seeing as his dad was still out in the woods.

Stiles quickly ran the shower and pushed Sam inside, doing his best to remove any blood or dirt sticking to him; a task that proved to be much more difficult than anticipated, seeing as he was borderline unconscious.

By the time he was done, Sam looked a little better, not much but it was a start, "Sam," Stiles said as he pushed him towards the bed before turning to scrounge up some clothes that would fit him.

"Uh…" Sam mumbled incoherently, not seeming to be able to form any real words.

"Can you just, like, try to talk or something? Please." When Sam didn't answer, Stiles let out a deep sigh and began to start freaking out, "Oh, God. I should have taken you to the hospital. Yeah, that's it. I'm taking you. We're going."

"No! No…" Sam breathed out and tried to fully open his eyes. Stiles noticed that he was obviously struggling to keep them open and speaking seemed to pain him, "No, I'm fine," he tried to sit up but wound up falling over in a coughing fit.

"Yeah, I can see that," Stiles replied sarcastically, not believing him for a second. It was then that he caught sight of the huge bite mark covering the left side of Sam's torso, "Oh my God! What the hell? How are y… Why didn't yo…. Oh my God!"

"Stiles, I'm fine, okay. I swear. I just need to rest." Sam assured him.

"No, what you need is a doctor." Stiles offered and Sam sighed, obviously about to protest. Stiles held up his hand, stopping Sam from going on, "Dude, something bit you. Like you literally got bit by a wild animal. A wild animal. You could have, like, rabies or something."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I. Am. Okay." He said slowly, giving Stiles an annoyed look, "Alright. Please, just let me stay here. My parents would go crazy if they found out. Not to mention Annie would kill you."

Stiles looked at Sam and sighed. He definitely didn't look like he was about to drop dead over night and he didn't have a temperature. As long as they cleaned up the bite, he should be fine for a while; with that thought in mind, Stiles finally gave in and nodded.

"So what happened? What did that to you?" He asked, focusing on the bite as he cleaned it.

"I'm not really sure, but it sort of looked like a wolf."

Stiles gave him a look, "Sam, there are no wolves in Beacon Hills. California doesn't have wolves." He said, taping on some gauze.

"Yeah, well, somebody should tell him that." Sam gestured toward the bite on his side with a small smile, "This is going to leave a sick scar, man!"

"Yeah," Stiles laughed as he leaned back next to him. Just then a thought occurred to him, "Hey, was Scott with you?" he asked, feeling incredibly guilty for not thinking about him earlier.

"Oh, yeah, he ran the opposite direction, I think. I'm sure he's okay though, I mean, the thing was chasing me, right?" Sam's reply almost sounded as though he were trying to convince himself of what he was saying more than trying to reassure Stiles.

He almost wished he hadn't asked the question at all. He knew he couldn't leave Sam alone, not in his condition. In the end, he decided to shoot Scott a text and cross his fingers, hoping he would text back soon.

* * *

Annie's P.O.V.

Annie woke up early the next morning to an empty bed, her mom having gone to work early. Even after Stiles had sent the picture of Sam, she still couldn't get a good sleep. Every hour or so she would wake up and go back and check the message, just to make sure it was real. She couldn't help but be worried. She just felt like something was really, really wrong.

She knew that the first thing she wanted to do was jump into her Jeep, speed over to Stiles' house, and bring her little brother home. She sometimes found it funny that Sam was actually the younger of the two. For one thing, he definitely looked older. Annie was two years his senior and she graduated from Beacon Hills the previous year, finishing a year early. She was eighteen and he sixteen, but it usually looked like the opposite, what with his towering height and body mass. For another thing, he was usually the one looking out for her. Even when she told him not to, he always kept an eye on her. He started to get especially protective during her freshman year, when she first started to date. He always wanted to meet the guy first and insisted on giving the whole 'you break her heart, I break you' speech. He drove her a little crazy at times but she loved him anyways. And he stuck true to his word, every guy who ever broke up with her would turn up to school the next day covered in mysterious bruises.

Her worst break-up though, was right after she graduated. She had been dating a younger guy; he was in her brother's grade. His name was Jackson Whittemore and she was convinced that they were in love. They had spent the entirety of her senior year together; kissing, laughing, making love. That was until he turned out to be, in her opinion, the biggest jerk that ever existed. On the day of her graduation, he pulled her aside and told her that it was over. He told her that once she graduated she would no longer be the hot, older girl that boosted his ego or worked wonders for his reputation; she would be nobody and that wasn't what he signed up for. So naturally, he dumped her and moved on to the next girl. The break up had been hard on her, because even though he had acted like a jerk and completely shattered her heart, she had still loved him.

Sam saw red when he'd found out what happened. He was shaking with anger and assured her that he would take of him, or in other words, he would be sure to break his perfect face. At the time, there was nothing Annie would rather of seen happen, but she stopped him. She didn't want to see him get into trouble, especially if was going to be her fault.

So, to Annie, her brother had always seemed like he should be older. They were also really close. She didn't like the idea of going off to college without him, so she had decided not to. They talked about it for a while and came to the conclusion that she would wait until Sam graduated and then they could head out together. That was their promise to each other, to always be together. And now there she was, having to worry about whether or not he was safe.

With worry for her brother once again fresh in her mind, Annie took a quick shower and headed out, completely forgetting all about breakfast. All she knew was that she had to see Sam.

As soon as she'd pulled up into the Stilinski's driveway, she grabbed her bag and jumped out of the car, momentarily losing her footing before racing towards the door. After ringing the doorbell multiple times within the span of two seconds, she dropped her arm and waited, subconsciously running a hand through her hair and biting her bottom lip nervously. She was ready to go off on Stiles as soon as he opened the door, ready to yell at him until her lungs screamed and her voice was lost, but when he did, she was at loss for words, not a thing came to mind so she just settled on fixing him with an angry glare.

As angry as she may have been, she couldn't help but notice that him standing there in the doorway, with his ruffled hair and sleepy expression, looked undeniably attractive. Seemingly unaware of her eyes roaming over his form, Stiles rubbed his tired eyes, arms flexing as he did so, and gave her a soft smile, leaving Annie to fight back a blush. She tried to focus her mind back to what she drove all the way over there for and away from how good Stiles happened to look in that moment, but the task was proving rather difficult. It was nothing new that Annie found him attractive; she had always thought him to be cute and funny. Not that she had a crush on him or anything, she just had no problem admitting that… he was nice to look at. No big deal.

It was his voice that finally snapped her out of her daze, "Good morning?" He said, tone lying somewhere between a greeting and a question. He seemed surprised to see her, seeing as it was only six o'clock in the morning and he was still half asleep.

"Good? No, not really, Stilinski." She said, disregarding how lovely he looked and focusing on the fact that she was supposed to be angry. She crossed her arms over her chest and intensified her glare, letting him know that she was pissed.

He scratched the back of his neck, arm flexing once again, but this time Annie chose to ignore it, "Oh, um, well, did you get my text?"

"You mean that one with the picture of my brother in your house after I specifically demanded that you bring him home to me as soon as possible. Is that the text you're talking about?" She asked, staring directly into his eyes. Stiles blushed and Annie couldn't tell whether it was because she was angry with him or because she refused to break eye contact.

"Y-yeah. That's the one. That is the text I meant." Stiles ruffled his hair again; something that Annie had come to realize was a nervous habit of his.

"God Stiles, you have no idea what I'd love to do to you right now." She said, the words coming out before she could properly process what the phrase could imply. She hadn't exactly realized the suggestiveness of the statement until Stiles' light blush had turned a bright red and a guilty smile played on his lips.

"Ugh, don't even think about it Stilinski. You know that's not what I meant." She said angrily. Whether she was angry with him for taking it the way he did or herself for not thinking before she spoke, she wasn't quite sure. Either way, she couldn't seem to fight back the red that now covered her cheeks.

"Well, if you didn't want me to think it, you shouldn't have said it!" He argued with a nervous laugh and Annie let a small smile grace her lips. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she shook her head and glared.

"Don't you dare make me smile. I'm pissed." She warned but Stiles just gave out a chuckle. For some reason that made her smile again, because as endearing as Stiles' nervousness around her was, she liked it much better when he was comfortable around her.

"Tell me, do you always smile when you're pissed? Or is it just like a new thing you're trying out? You know, get me comfortable before you strike, 'cause if that's the case, I'm terrified. Honestly, I'm shaking in my boots." He shot back, grinning all the while. Annie looked to the ground, avoiding any and all eye contact. She could not let him break her resolve; she wouldn't smile again, not when she was trying to be angry.

"You should be," she warned again, "I could do some serious damage right now. We're talking death and it's going to be painful."

"Mhm, and I can sing 'Wrecking Ball' in Spanish." Annie let out a laugh at that and finally locked eyes with him once again.

"I'm not kidding, you know."

"Neither am I," He added, causing her to once again smile and push past him through the door. He followed closely behind her as she stopped in the living room, and Annie smiled as he began tidying up as discreetly as possible.

"It's fine Stiles, you don't have to clean. Plus, I just came by to check on Sam and yell at you." She said, snuggling into the big sofa in the middle of the room.

"Please tell me you already covered the 'yelling at Stiles' portion of that scenario." He begged as he threw a dirty sock into the laundry room.

"Let's just say I did and forget about it, yeah?" she said, taking pity on him, something Stiles looked incredibly grateful for, "I just want to check on Sammy then I need to head over to work."

"Alright, yeah. Um, Sam's upstairs and he really is okay, Annie. I swear, nothing happened last night." Annie could tell he was lying, but decided to let it slide. As long as Sammy was okay then she could care less about what happened. There was no need to dwell on things that she couldn't change.

"Why don't I believe you?" She asked, watching him shrug as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Trust issues?" He called over his shoulder and blushed when Annie graced him with a smile.

"Very funny, dumbass," She rolled her eyes and perched herself on the kitchen table, following him with her eyes as he opened various cabinets. He looks good from behind too, She thought to herself with a raised eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips.

"You want something to eat?" He asked. She quickly averted her eyes, not wanting him to catch her staring, she would hate for him to get the wrong idea.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know… I could always just grab something on my way to the station." She said, for the first time realizing how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon, and it would be safe to say she was starving.

"Oh, please. Just eat here. I'll make you something. I owe you anyways, right?" He insisted, his eyes slightly pleading.

"Alright fine, yeah, you have a point. Thank you, Stiles." She said, slightly proud of the way Stiles' face lit up upon her agreement, "Could I go upstairs and see Sam?" she asked, cocking her head towards the stairs. Stiles nodded distractedly, arms already grabbing for eggs and bacon.

Annie could feel his eyes on her as she walked up the stairs and it made her feel slightly empowered. She had no idea when Stiles started to have a crush on her, but it happened. In her mind, it was like one day she was just another girl to him, his best friends sister; the girl he grew up with, the girl he would have play dates with for hours, the girl he did his homework with, the girl he played pranks with. The girl who had always just been a part of his life

And then one day, she noticed that he started looking at her differently. He would stare to long and he would become nervous more often than not. He laughed at her jokes and blushed uncontrollably in her presence. His eyes would constantly be on her face or her body, especially her body. Not in a way that made her uncomfortable though, just in a way that made her notice something was different. If anything, she liked the attention; Stiles made her feel beautiful. So when he did blush or compliment her or stare, she would smile, an action that she was sure confused Stiles. She knew that he thought he could never be more than a friend to her, which was mostly true. She never usually thought about him in that way, but there were times when she would think that maybe… it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

* * *

So, this is longer chapter, again, and I hope you enjoyed :D

Just want to say, that you may found out, that some things are other than in a original TW- Like Stile´s hair-which was short in season 1 and 2, but i changed it and he has hair like in season 3. There will be more things, that will be different, so I hope, you will not be disappointed.

Please, leave review, or just PM. It will make my day ;)

And also check my polyvore site to see outfit, that Annie wears.

DwCh


	5. Acting like big sister

Disclaimer: I cried too many times because i don´t own Teen Wolf of it´s characters, but my money-box is empty...Ah, God..I wish I will meet Dylan :3 But, I own Annie and Duckets soo...No, its not enough.

+-Corrected!

* * *

Annie's P.O.V.

After checking up on Sam, who actually seemed completely fine, much to her surprise, Annie rushed over to the police station. She was running late for work thanks to Stiles' insistence that she stay for breakfast. And you know what the worst part was? He didn't say a word to her the entire time. He just stared awkwardly at his hands and blushed when she had complemented the bacon. She loved him and all, but honestly, he needed to work on the whole awkward thing if they were going to continue to be friends.

As soon as her car was in park, she jumped out and all but sprinted straight towards the entrance, though not missing how nice of a day it seemed to be. The sun was rising, a cool wind was blowing, and the leaves had started to change from their ordinary green to yellows, browns, reds, and oranges; a side effect of fall. She was almost disappointed when she made it through the front doors.

Her footsteps seemed to echo louder than usual as she made her way through the lobby and towards her desk, drawing even more attention to the fact that she was late. Deputy Parish fixed her with a glare and it took every ounce of strength that Annie possessed to stop herself from sticking out her tongue. She instead rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored him. She tossed her bag down on the counter and glanced towards the Sheriffs office, taking note of the light emitting from underneath the door. Annie had a feeling he had been there all night. She glanced through his office window and his worn out appearance seemed to confirm that thought; his eyes were dropping while he half heartedly shuffled through the case reports that were scattered across his desk. She felt bad for him but at the same time she knew that a couple of all-nighters would be inevitable. This was, after all, probably one of the biggest cases that Beacon Hill's had ever seen; it seemed like everybody was constantly on their feet, ready to help in any way possible.

Annie took a moment to power up her computer before heading down the hall to make two cups of coffee, both black. She knew that the Sheriff preferred his coffee with an ungodly amount of sugar, but after countless hours of Stiles begging her to look out for his health, she decide it would be in his best interest if she were to veto the spoonful of heart attack.

She did her best to knock on his door without spilling either cup of coffee, and awkwardly opened the door with her elbow once he gestured for her to enter. The coffee in her right hand was placed in front of the Sheriff to which he smiled gratefully.

"Good morning, Sheriff," Annie greeted with a smile, sitting down in the chair opposite his desk. As she slowly sipped her coffee, she noticed the dark circles under his eyes and couldn't stop herself from voicing her concerns, "You really need a break, sir. I can tell you've been up all night, it's not healthy."

The older man sighed and momentarily rested his head in his hands, "You sound like Stiles," He mumbled before continuing on, "It's not that simple, Annie. This case is really important and I just don't have time for sleep right now. We need to close this case."

Annie watched as he distractedly tapped his pen on the desk, and she smiled at how alike he seemed to Stiles in that moment, "I know. It's a big case, but still, you've got to sleep sometime. Is there anything I could help you with?" Annie offered politely, "Something I could do instead of you so that you could get at least a little bit of rest?"

The Sheriff grew silent, taking a moment to think before nodding, "You know what? There is something you could do. Do you think you could pick up the autopsy report from the hospital? That would be a lot of help, I would really appreciate it."

"Yeah, of course. I should be back in like an hour. And in the mean time," She pointed at him with a mock stern expression, "You get some rest."

"Will do," he said with a laugh as she left his office, silently closing the door behind her.

.

* * *

.

"Hi dad." Annie said as she walked up to her dad, who was staring at a large board filled with patients' names and their corresponding operations.

Her dad was a tall, bearded man with black hair and brown eyes; in other words, he was the spitting image of Sam. Annie, though, was a solid mix between her father and her mother, an even spread, so to say.

Upon her arrival, his attention was quickly taken away from work. With a smile he opened his arms wide and pulled her into a surprising hug, "What are you doing here, kid? Shouldn't you be in work or something?" he asked, but turned his attention back to the board before she could respond.

"Yeah, I am. I just had to pick up some papers about that body they found for the Sheriff." Annie explained, slightly deflated. She knew he was working but was it really that hard for him to look at her while she was talking. If he didn't really care about the answer than why waste time asking a question? Of course, that kind of attitude didn't really surprise her anymore. He'd been distant for a while, always saying one or two things before quickly losing interest. Great parenting skills, right?

"Oh yeah, I saw that just a few hours ago. It was really impressive. Well, actually, it was mostly disturbing, but still, if you could look past that aspect of it… it was pretty impressive. Just image what kind of person could do that. And it's weird because it didn't even look like they used a chainsaw or sword. I have no idea how someone could have even pulled that off. I'm starting to think it was just brute strength." He replied, eyes still fixated on the board in front of him. Annie frowned slightly before abruptly turning her back to him and heading toward the front desk, deciding she would rather get her work done than be treated as if she didn't matter.

"Annie?" He questioned after her, "What's wrong?" She felt a hand plant itself firmly on her shoulder, and sighed in annoyance when she was forced to turn back around.

"Oh, nothing really. It's just sort of weird that you can make time to go see a dead body but you're too busy to visit your own daughter. Pardon me for believing that I was actually more important to you than a freaking dead person. But no worries… I guess I was wrong." Annie bit out harshly.

Her dad gave her a sad look before closing his eyes, running his hand through his hair with a sigh, "Honey, you know that's not true. You and your brother are – and always will be – my first priority. It's just a tough time right now, okay." He said, once again pulling her into a hug, "I know that you're old enough to understand how things are between your mother and I right now. We're going through a rough patch and we just need some time to get through this, alright? And when we do, I will be home every minute of every day, okay? I swear." Annie gave a reluctant smile as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She understood why he was acting the way he was, but still, it wasn't fair.

They hugged it out for a while, only separating when the nurse behind the front desk received a phone call for Annie's dad, "It's for you Doctor Ducket," she handed him the phone over the desk. Mr. Ducket gave his daughter one last kiss before reaching for the phone. Annie took that as her cue to head over to the morgue in search for the coroners report.

After a long walk, a heated argument over whether or not she was authorized to pick up the papers, and a call to the Sheriff's office, Annie was one her way out. When she made it back to the entrance she noticed that her father was nowhere in sight, though the nurse behind the counter beckoned her over. She handed her a note signed by her father stating that the school had called. Apparently Sam had gotten into some trouble. Annie huffed out angrily and stomped out of the building.

.

* * *

.

Sam's P.O.V.

Sam was impatiently bouncing his leg as he sat in between Scott and Stiles on the bench in front of the school's office. He didn't care what the principal said, this wasn't their fault; it was Jackson's.

The three of them had just been sitting in the cafeteria, eating their lunches and minding their own business, when Jackson had suddenly approached them and began saying awful things, out of nowhere, about his sister. At first, Sam had tried to keep his cool. He knew that Annie would be more disappointed if he gave in and tried to fight Jackson, but he couldn't bring himself to care after Jackson had deliberately ignored his repeated warning to back off. Jackson had crossed the line when the word 'slut' had slipped from his mouth and before Sam knew it, his fist had collided with Jackson's nose. Jackson, who seemed shocked, stumbled back as he gripped his nose in pain. Though it didn't take long for him to recover, and when he did, he mirrored Sam's action, punching him back with a surprise left hook. That was all it took for the fight to break out. Scott and Stiles were quickly at his side, and Sam noticed how Stiles didn't miss a beat before landing one on Jackson's jaw. He could tell that Stiles was just as angry as – if not more than – him. In fact, he was surprised Stiles hadn't punched him first. It wasn't long before Jackson's lacrosse buddies joined in and before Sam knew it, there was an all out brawl in the middle of the cafeteria.

"I'm just glad your dad's picking us up," Scott said to Sam as they waited, "I'm not ready for the lecture my mom's sure to give me."

"Tell me about it," Stiles agreed, "My dad's going to tear me apart." Sam and Scott both shot him a doubtful look to which Stiles quickly continued, "No, seriously. We're talking limb for limb, six feet under, no one's going to find the body for day's kind of punishment."

Sam rolled his eyes but chuckled despite himself, "Whatever man. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so much. I'm sure my dad will put all of us in our place, he's probably the scariest one out of anybody to come pick us up."

The words had just left his mouth when the sound of heel's clinking on the tile floor captured the attention of all three boys. They looked towards the entrance wide eyed as Annie walked in with an almost deadly glare aimed their way. Sam sunk down lower on the bench and Stiles was the first to speak, "Uh, no. Correction, she is the scariest one out of anybody to come pick us up."

"You can say that again." Scott agreed, trying to look at anything but Sam's angry sister.

"Correction, she is the scariest – " Stiles started to repeat, only to be cut off by Sam.

"Figure of speech, Stiles. I swear to God if you – "

It was Stiles' turn to interrupt, "Shh… Shhh. Just shut up, okay. She's getting closer… Oh my God she's getting closer."

"God, why did it have to be her? Why is she here?"

"I might as well just kill myself, get it over with, you know?"

"Oh God, what do we do? What do we do?"

Sam swallowed audibly and focused all of his attention on his shoes, "I don't know man, just… just… act natural, I guess," he said and gave them one last look before Annie reached them, "Oh God, I'm pretty sure this is it. This is how we die. Just remember, I love you guy's." With that, he looked up and was met with the scariest sight he'd ever seen. Annie was standing directly in front of him, arms crossed and scowling. She took in the blood on his face and shirt and groaned, sounding like she was caught between anger and annoyance.

"You are so dead Samuel Ducket."

Before Sam could utter a single apology, the assistant opened the door and called for Annie, leading her towards the principal's office. Sam sighed in relief and wiped the imaginary sweat off his forehead, glad that, for the moment, he was safe.

"Well that's good, right?" Stiles said to Scott nervously, "She didn't say we were dead, only Sam. So we're good… I think. I hope." His face fell into his hands as he sighed in relief, "Oh, we're so dead."

"You know what," Scott said confused, "I don't get it, why are we feeling bad? We defended her, right? She should be like, thankful or… something."

"Yeah, but she's not," Sam replied matter-of-factly, "Plus, she gave us that look. You know, the one where you just know nothing good could come of it."

"Yeah, dude," Stiles agreed, "You could save a little puppy and then she would shoot you that look and you would automatically feel bad about it. It's like she has freaking superpowers or something… it's so hot."

"…And for the next installment of… 'Annie Angry Eye's'!" Sam joked, mimicking an announcer's voice as he ignored Stiles' comment about Annie being hot.

It wasn't long before the door opened again, this time to revel a…smiling Annie. She gestured for them to follow her as she walked past, not even sparing them a glance.

"Oh no." Sam said, eye's wide with horror.

"Wait, what? Why 'oh no'? She's smiling, that's a good thing, right?" Scott asked nervously.

"No. No, no, no. That's not good at all Scotty!" Stiles whisper yelled, staring at him as if he were crazy, "It's scary. Terrifying, actually. Okay, you hear me? Terrifying. You should be terrified."

"Oh God, this is going to hurt, isn't it?" Scott said, giving up all hope that this could work out in their favor.

Sam glanced at Stiles and they both said a curt "yes" before following Annie to what Sam presumed to be, their death.

* * *

So new chapter! Yay. It took me little longer but it´s here and I decided to change some things.

I will make this into completely AU story. I read so many ff about TW and it just annoyed me, when I read about Alpha in videostore or something else over and over again.

So, AU!

Please, review, because I don´t know if i should continue or end...I work on another project and planning another one with one of my schoolmates, so...Please, tell me what you think

DwCh


	6. From bad to worse

**A/N: Previous chapters are already revised, so if you didn´t yet, re-read them and then come back to chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of TW characters, except my OC´s...They are mine, so...hands off!

* * *

The car ride back to the Ducket's house was completely silent, and Annie made it her mission to ignore the thoroughly confused boys sitting in the back seat of her Jeep. They hadn't said a single word since they'd left the school and Annie was glad for it. She wasn't quite ready to explain that the reason for her smile had less to do with an elaborate punishment, and more to do with the fact that she was happy that, according to the principal, they had tried to defend her. And they had broken Jackson's nose in the process; that definitely made it difficult for her to be angry.

When she left the office and saw their scared – and rather hilarious – faces, she decided to let them sweat a little. She figured the anxiety they would get from running through the worst possible scenarios in their heads would be punishment enough. Judging by the looks all three of the guys possessed – a cross between scared for their lives and anxiety – she decided it was safe to assume that her plan, very clearly, worked.

She turned up the radio as one of her favorite songs came on and began tapping her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the music. One look in the review mirror and she could tell that – do to her seemingly happy mood – they looked even more confused than they had when she had picked them up. She shot them a smile through the mirror and didn't change her expression the entire way home.

When they'd finally pulled up in front of the garage, Annie – still silent – hopped out of the car and made her way towards the front door. She heard scattered footsteps behind her and assumed they were, reluctantly, right behind her. They followed her into the living room, each one pale and not saying a word. She took her time as she removed her heels and set her bag down, stretching out the silence just a bit longer. When she was satisfied that they had suffered enough, she sat down in a black armchair opposite their living room sofa.

The boys filed in and slumped down onto the sofa, refusing to look anywhere but at their shoes. Annie gave them a stern look as she crossed her arms and coughed softly. With much reluctance, they finally looked at her; she tilted her head to the side quizzically, waiting for one of them to speak.

When none of them made any move to talk, Annie took it upon herself to do so, "Soooo…" She trailed off, giving each one a pointed look. Sam was the first to break.

"We didn't start it." He said suddenly, watching his hands with unnatural interest. Annie knew her brother well enough to know that that was something he did when he was nervous.

Annie raised an eyebrow, "So Jackson just strutted up to your table and started bitching about me… without you guys giving him any reasons, is that correct?" She asked them with a curious look.

Stiles clapped his hands in relief and let out a deep breath, while Sam nodded his head quickly, "Yes. Yes, I swear to God –" he started, but was quickly cut off by Annie.

"God won't help you this time, Sam." She said, before standing up and pacing the room, "Why should I believe you, huh? You snuck out last night – the same night they found half of a dead body in the woods, mind you – and didn't even bother to answer your phone when I called you. You left me freaking out here! You should be thanking God that I got Stiles' message…" that being said, she turned on Stiles, a finger jammed in his face, "which would have been very creepy under any other circumstances. Seriously, don't send a picture of a boy lying in your bed at night to anyone… unless she asks you to. Otherwise, that would just be weird; very, very weird. Anyways, back to the point," She said, once again taking a seat in the armchair, "I am really disappointed that you let Jackass get to you but I am totally willing to forget about it. And don't think it's because I'm not mad at you – because trust me, I am – but you did try to defend my honor or whatever, so I'm willing to let it slide… plus, you pretty much broke Jackson's face, which is awesome."

With that, Annie stood up and headed towards the kitchen, returning with three bags of ice. She handed a bag to each one and watched as they all placed them on their injuries, Stiles' going on his groin. Annie chuckled at that; Jackson had a really interesting fighting style.

"So, you're really not angry?" Scott spoke up for the first time, reminding Annie of his presence in the room.

"I'm not as angry as I thought I would be… but you're still on thin ice. So for today, just try to avoid any and all things that could make me angry." She answered as she shook off her blazer, "And since you guys effectively got me the day off work, seeing as I'm supposed to watch over you until your parents get home, you're going to help me clean this house. Or, better yet, I'm going to watch as you clean this house while I get ready for Lydia's party."

Their jaws opened in surprise and Annie wasn't sure whether it was because she was making them clean the house or because she was going to Lydia's party.

"Wait, you're going?" Stiles asked, moving the icepack to his shoulder.

Annie raised an eyebrow, "Well, I got an invitation so I decided to go. Why, is that going to be a problem?" She asked, her arms crossing over her chest again.

"Nope, no, nada, no problem. Houston, we solved the problem. There is no problem here. Nothing. Not at all." Stiles stuttered out as he gave her a half smile, earning an elbow to the stomach from Sam.

"Alright, good. Anything you need is under the sink and the vacuum cleaner is in the closet. Have fun." She said with her back to them as she made her way out of the living room. She ran up the stairs and straight to her room, jumping on her bed. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she relaxed a little, snuggling into the covers. Sam's little escapade the night before didn't really allow her to sleep properly; she was either tossing and turning or having nightmares.

It was fifteen minutes later when Annie finally dragged herself out of bed and made her way to her closet, searching for something to wear. After searching around a bit, she settled on a big gray hoodie, comic book leggings and her favorite pair of soft black boots. She picked her hair up into a messy bun and sat at her desk. She had just opened her laptop when she heard a loud noise coming from downstairs.

She sprinted into the living room and was met with the sight of broken glass scattered across the floor, the coffee table split in two and the front door wide open. Stiles was standing in the middle of all the clutter with a scared and confused look plastered on his face; Annie was sure her expression mirrored his. Just from looking around, it was obvious what happened; somebody broke into her house. But that wasn't the scariest part. No, the scariest part was that somebody broke into their house with four people inside, in the mid afternoon, visible for all neighbors to see and report. That showed one thing… they weren't scared.

Stiles turned his head to look at her, fear evident in his eyes. It was at this point that she really took it all in and she gasped. Her brother wasn't in the room; somebody took her little brother. Annie could only bring herself to ask one thing even though she had a million other questions swimming around in her head.

"Where in the hell are they?"

* * *

Hey! So, new chapter is here and it´s already corrected! Yay! My biggest thanks belongs to IrisstoneHPfan who made this storry so much better than it was!  
And I also want to say thanks to these, who added the story to their favorites or alerts sections!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are warmly welcomed!

DwCh


	7. Searching for answers

Diclaimer: I don´t own TW characters or original plot, but somehow I own my OCs.

* * *

Stiles P.O.V.

"Where the hell are they?"

Stiles looked towards the door, as if he were hoping to see them standing right in front of the house, and then back to Annie. He was drawing a complete blank. What was he supposed to say? It wasn't like he could just come out with 'Well, you know, Scott and Sam where kind of, sort of kidnapped by that Hale guy, who just so happens to be the one who probably turned them into werewolves or whatever they are. But don't sweat it, just make a cup of tea and relax, they'll be home by midnight…maybe. I hope.' Yeah, no, that wasn't going to happen.

There was no way he was going to let her go out and look for them, especially when he wasn't even sure why Derek took them. One thing was for sure; he needed a distraction and fast. He had to keep her occupied, at least until he found out what in the hell was going on.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, struggling to form words, "Well… they, uh," He stuttered, frantically looking around to find something – anything – that could possibly give reason for their absence. He caught sight of the broken glass shattered around the room and came up with an idea – albeit not a good one, "You see, they broke the window and… uh, they were scared… yeah! They were scared so-"

Before he could finish his not even close to believable like, Anne cut him off, holding up her hand and fixing him with a down right murderous glare, "Stiles, this is not a good time for one of your amazingly absurd lies. Tell me what happened!" She said tightly, and he could tell that it took almost all of her self-control to keep her tone calm.

Stiles backed away as Annie slowly started to walk towards him, looking around the room as if she were searching for any clue that could help her find out where to find the two werewolves.

"Trying to hid from the death glare that you deliver when something happens is not absurd." He whispered, quiet enough so that she couldn't hear him and then 'inconspicuously' blocked the doorway as to keep her from going out. He knew she would jump into her car and drive around until she found them, which, again, he couldn't let happen. No way was he going to let her get any where near Derek Hale.

"What did you say?" Annie asked, her attention snapping to Stiles. He visibly swallowed as said 'death glare' was directed towards him, "No. You know what? Don't say anything. I'm going to call police and they –"

It was Stiles' turn to cut her off, "No! No, no no. No police. We don't need the police, okay?" He said with wild hand gestures, "One of Jackson's friends came by and broke the window as revenge from the fight earlier, okay. They ran after him." He explained quickly, reaching out and grabbing her wrist, successfully halting her as she went for the phone. Stiles took a few seconds to congratulate himself for that lie, he was actually proud of how believable it sounded, especially with the pressure he was under.

His glory was short lived though, as Annie raised a perfect eyebrow at him, "And you stayed?" She asked, her tone clearly conveying that she was done with his lying. Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times, searching for some reason that he would have stayed behind, but came up empty. His silence, it seemed, did nothing to reassure Annie, as she once again went to pick up the phone and start dialing. Stiles lunged toward her, snatching the phone out of her hands and holding it high above his head, far out of her reach.

"Stiles, are you insane? Someone kidnapped two of your best friends – one of them being my brother, might I remind you – and you are keeping me from calling the police?" She yelled in exasperation, jumping up in an attempt to steal back the phone. To Stiles' luck, he was much taller than her, especially seeing as she wasn't wearing heels, and she didn't even come close to reaching it, "Not to mention using my height against me is RUDE!" She added in a huff.

Stiles couldn't help but smile down at her. As cheesy as it sounded, she truly was adorable when she was angry, "What if I told you that they were okay and you shouldn't be worried about anything?" He inquired, phone still held out of reach. He knew that calling the police would just make matters worse, and trying to call Scott or Sam was pointless. Of course, there was a chance that they would pick up, but it was a small chance and he knew better than to try; them not answering would just make Annie more worried.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" She finally stopped jumping and instead settled for looking right into his eyes, something that made him incredibly nervous, "If you think that I am seriously just going to sit here and wait until they come back, then you don't know me nearly as much as you think you do. I'm not going to stand here and listen to your lies anymore, Stiles! Now, let me call the police or I'm…" She stared strong before trailing off, clearly not knowing what she would do.

"Or what?" Stiles asked, a small smirk dancing across his lips, "With all due respect Annie, you wouldn't beat me… like ever. Never, in a million years. That's just ridiculous." He said, watching her as he spoke.

"Stiles!" She yelled again, clearly knowing that he was right. Stiles shook his head, not giving in. He had to keep her in the house, or at least protect her. He had no clue where the boys were and what Derek wanted form them, and honestly, he didn't think it was anything good.

Suddenly, Annie's expression changed. It morphed form anger to something else in the blink of an eye; she was scared. And Stiles hated it when Annie was scared. She did this thing where she would jut out her bottom lip and her eyes would water and her voice, God that voice, it would go quiet and have this begging quality to it… He just couldn't stand it. He wasn't strong enough to say no to her when she was like that.

"Please. Stiles, please." She whispered, looking straight into his eyes and he was pretty sure that that look right there would be his undoing. One look at those tear filled eyes and he lost all self-control.

"Stop it Annie. Please." He begged, trying to avoid any eye contact with her, but it was impossible. One look into her chocolate eyes and he couldn't look away.

"Stiles, please." She pleaded again, pursing her lip even more if that were possible, "I just want to know if they're safe. Stiles, I need to know if they're safe."

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, tugging at it in desperation, "Annie, I can't…"

"Just one place, okay. We could just check one place. I swear. One place." She said, putting her hands together as if she were praying. He let out a resigned sigh and finally gave in, nodding his head reluctantly. Before he could actually process the movement, Annie had grabbed her keys and ran out of the house so fast that for a moment he thought maybe she had supernatural powers.

Sam's going to kill me for this, Stiles thought to himself as he followed Annie out. He watched as she quickly locked the door, a pointless effort seeing as the window was busted open. He still didn't understand why Derek had to jump in through the window, why couldn't he of just knocked? That's what any normal person would have done; then again, Derek wasn't exactly a normal person.

As soon as they were both in her car, Annie pealed out of the driveway and floored it towards the town center, "So, where exactly is that you wanted to look for them?" Stiles asked after almost a complete minute of dead silence.

Annie smiled at him devilishly, eye's trained on the road in front of her, "Everywhere," She answered simply.

"What? No!" Stiles shouted angrily, "No, no, no. You said one place, Annie, one. Last time I checked, one meant one, alright? One, uno, un… okay, one!"

"Well," Annie said, a smirk playing on her lips, "Beacon Hills is one town, so that counts."

Stiles opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. How could he have been so stupid? Of course she wasn't going to just stop looking for them until they, well, found them. God, how was he so blind? Or maybe he just ignored it. Yeah, all she had to do was put on her little puppy dog face and he was completely done for.

"I can't believe you! Two minutes ago, you were acting like you were about to freaking break down, and now look at you! You tricked me!" He yelled, which for some reason mad her smile even more.

"No shit, Sherlock." She shot back, still smirking. She went to turn up the radio but Stiles reached out and stopped her, pushing her hand away.

"I'll ignore the fact that you just straight up lied to my face, and even the fact that you tricked me, but you won't turn that radio on. No." He said simply, running his hands through his hair again.

"Why not?" Annie asked in confusion as she simultaneously looked around for any sign of Sam and Scott.

"Because I know what would have started to play and I'm not in the mood to freaking listen to that crap you're obsessed with." He said surely, a pissed off expression still evident on his face.

Being pissed off at somebody was unusual for Stiles, but it was even more so that that person was Annie. He could have slapped himself for acting like that any other time, but right then, when it seemed like the weight of the entire freaking world was on his shoulders, he couldn't help but treat her like he would anybody else, rather than as the girl he fell in love with.

"I am not obsessed." Annie protested immediately, not looking at him and instead focusing on a trail that led into the woods.

"Oh please. You're the freaking definition of obsessed fangirl." He argued back, though he was slightly distracted. The fact that they were so close to the woods made him really nervous. But no, there was no way that she could possibly know that they were at the Hale's house. It was just a coincidence.

"You have no right to talk about me being obsessed," Annie said after a minute of awkward silence.

Stiles turned his head towards her, furrowing his eyebrows together in annoyance. Is she really going to pull that one again, he thought to himself. "I have no idea what you're talking about," He lied, blocking his face from view so that she would catch his blush, though something told him it was a useless effort.

Annie laughed lightly and turned to the right, driving even closer to the woods, something that made Stiles rub the back of his neck nervously. He knew he couldn't say anything because that would just make her drive straight into the woods, and that was quiet possibly the worst thing that could happen; the last thing he wanted was for Annie to find her little brother and Scott all wolfed-out inside of Derek Hales burned down house.

"Oh, I know you know what I'm talking about, Stiles." She replied knowingly, eyes focusing on him, which made him even more anxious, something he didn't even think was possible.

"I'm not going to play the whole 'I know, you know, I know' game with you, okay? No. Not gonna happen." Stiles declared, "Wait, why are you pulling over?" He asked, just as Annie did just that. She turned her entire body towards him and began to speak.

"Because I'm not going to drive around like a fool looking for them when you know exactly where they are." That answer was enough to make his palms sweat far more than they already were. It was killing him not to tell her where they were, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. No, he had to protect her, no matter what. If she ended up hating him because of that, then he would just have to deal with that. It would be hard, but he could do it.

"I already told you," he sighed, "they ran after one of –" and as always, he was cut off.

"Stiles, stop lying to me!" Annie shouted, "I've known you my whole like, okay! I can tell when you're not being honest with me, and right now, you're not being honest with me. So stop! Okay? Stop lying." She sighed desperately, letting her head fall against the steering wheel, "You're putting them in more danger than they already are by not telling me. Please, just… tell me." She begged. Her voice sounded so defeated that he had an urge to just reach out and pull her into the biggest hug ever and hold her until this whole mess ended.

"Annie, I'm sorry, okay? I'm so, so sorry… but I can't." That was all he said, that was all he could say. It wasn't a lie; in fact, it was probably the most honest he'd been with her all day.

Annie didn't yell at him like he expected her to, rather, she just let her head continue to rest on the steering wheel, eyes closed as she took in a few deep breaths. Once she seemed to collect herself she sat up again, avoiding any eye contact with him, and started the car.

"You know, Stiles, even Batman needs help sometimes," She said, and Stiles knew that she used a movie reference because that would get his attention the most.

As soon as Annie pulled away from her spot on the side of the road, clearly realizing that she couldn't just drive around and hope that they'd show up somewhere, Stiles' phone beeped. A '1 new message' notification popped up with Scott's name flashing across the screen.

* * *

Hey guys, thank you for reviews, favorites and follows! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

DwCh


End file.
